Tenshi
by WolfSong182
Summary: Light' is losing the chance to kill L FAST. L keeps getting the upper hand, and it's really causing Light the utopia he wants. 'Light' has one last trick up his sleeve, though the trick may end up being his very violent death. Will have LightxL.


This chapter is rated **T** for: **cussing**

Disclaimer:: I don't own Death Note, of course XD

A/N: He y'all :) Hope you're prepared for one long chapter. It may start off rather boring, but it will get more interesting as the story goes along ;D

**Chapter 1: Deception**

Light's observant eyes trailed across the monitor. _This is bad_ he noted, his jaw clenching at the computer screen and his eyes narrowing in aggravation. He was browsing the 'Kira stats' and it was not looking good for him.

He was the top suspect in _all _aspects, beating everyone else out by at least 25% in being the first Kira. This came with multiple issues, but only one stood out severely to Light.

It would now be near impossible to kill L.

He _needed _L dead so that he could do everything else that he had to do. Kira could not go on if that one detective stood in his way. If he killed L now, though, it would mean Light was most definitely Kira and he'd be thrown in jail, possibly with the death sentence.

...no, most definitely with the death sentence. Then Kira would certainly be done for, and that was bad.

Light wanted to scream in aggravation. In reality though, the only way you could sense his irritation would have been his clenched jaw and slightly narrowed eyes. Light was notoriously known for his amazing acting skills, and not even his own father – who was working on the computer to the right of him – could tell he was upset.

Go figure, then, that L almost immediately noticed Light's aggravation.

"Light-kun seems upset," he spoke aloud, his dark eyes leaving his computer screen to view Light. His thumb was drawn to his lip and Light was instantly pissed off, though he tried to quickly put a clamp on the burning fire inside him.

"It's just that these percentages aren't making me look good," he muttered, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course I'm upset; doesn't take a detective to figure that out._

_....or maybe it did, considering my own dad hadn't noticed either. Even though he's a detective too...though not even half as goo-_

Light shut off his blabbering thoughts and stared back at his computer screen, trying to send L the 'I don't want to talk about it' vibe.

L, as usual, ignored the vibe and spun his chair around fully to face Light, who suddenly had to suppress the urge to groan.

Light could feel the unsettling black eyes on him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the detective scared him shitless, especially when those dark, expressionless eyes were trained on Light himself. He hated L. Literally hated him. He hated him so much that he wanted him _dead, _though the dead part kind of came with Light being Kira.

Though even if Light wasn't Kira he'd still want him dead.

"Light-kun must understand that he and Kira are the same person. At least, all the evidence points that way. All we now need is a confession," L spoke up again, his voice in that annoying monotone Light loathed.

Light opened his mouth to tell L off, but Matsuda cut him off.

"Well that's not true Ryuuzaki," Matsuda began, coming to Light's defense. "_All _the evidence doesn't point towards Light, actually, only a small amount does. We just have so few suspects that we're, or you are anyways, are inclined to believe that Light is Kira."

Light felt a small twinge of guilt when L switched his expressionless gaze over to Matsuda. It was small though, and very easy to ignore.

"Matsuda needs to be quiet and quit coming to Light-kun's defense, least he gets added to my list too," L mused, causing Matsuda to flinch. It probably didn't help the situation any more when Aizawa burst out laughing. The young detective began turning red and Light figured it was time for him to return the favour of defense.

"Matsuda was just stating the facts," Light growled angrily, shutting off Aizawa's offensive laughing. He reached forward and turned off his monitor before standing up and walking away angrily, shocking everyone with his sudden out-of-control behavior. Though it wasn't _that _out-of-control, Light always got mad when L talked about Light being Kira.

Still, it was rather unusual for him to get up and walk away.

"Where is Light-kun going??" L asked, accusation slightly evident in his voice. Light was so shocked that he actually stopped and flinched at the tone.

"To go to sleep," Light muttered, not bothering to turn around. It was only then that everyone noticed it was 11:00, Light's usual sleeping time. Everyone lost interest then, turning to face their computers.

"Mhmm," L murmured, drawing his thumb to his lip again. There were a few seconds of silence before L talked again.

"Do not forget, Light-kun will be monitored while he is sleeping."

Light made a noise that could only be described as a snarl before quickly exciting the room.

Light practically stomped into his room, slamming the door quickly, wishing he could have locked it. L hadn't trusted him with a lock, of course.

With a growl of anger Light flung himself onto his bed. _I hate L, I hate L, I hate L, I hate L, _he thought over and over and over again just like a pouting child. It took him a few moments to calm down the fire that had taken over his feelings, consuming all other emotions but anger.

Finally the anger was replaced with something else; something of equal power.

Determination.

Light was running out of plans _fast_. If he had been counting them off, he'd be somewhere around plan 'T' right now. He lay face down in his bed going over the idea. It was very risky and it would ruin everything if it was revealed.

He'd need to be extra careful.

Light knew what he was going to do, but he needed to find out _how. _With him constantly on watch, sneaking out would be a major bitch. Still, he had to do it.

And suddenly, with his ingenious brain, he figured out how.

He'd already prepared a box of things he'd need to sneak out. He hid it in the towels of his adjoining bathroom knowing no one would ever look there. He was a neat freak himself, thank God, so no one else had to do his laundry for him. Another reason why the bathroom was a perfect place was because there were no cameras in there.

Yes, L actually had the decency to give Light privacy in the damn bathroom.

Light got up nonchalantly and headed towards his dresser, knowing that he was on watch. He rifled towards his clothes until he picked up a pair of flannel pajamas. He always changed in the bathroom, away from the cameras, so it was no surprise to whoever was watching him what he'd be doing in there. Once Light got behind the door and closed it, he quickly got to work.

He had about 3 minutes in the bathroom before L would grow suspicious. He rushed over to the towels and gripped the box, ecstatic to see it was still there. He picked it up and quickly searched through it before finally finding a small, circular picture. He then quickly put on his Pajama's and brushed his teeth before exciting the small, plain bathroom.

He sat on his bed, pretending to think about something. Light then leaned over and gripped the cell phone that was laying face down on his night stand, flipped it open, and then called Matsuda. Light knew it was his day to watch the monitors that surveyed Light's room.

"Hello, Light??" Matsuda asked from the other line.

"Yeah, it's me," Light said, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to say ... thanks for earlier."

"Oh!!" Matsuda said, obviously happy that he was thanking him "you're welcome. I know you get tired of L going on and on about you being Kira. Know what I mean??"

"Mhmm," Light muttered, hardly paying attention. Light was listening for one specific sound and he knew Matsuda wouldn't notice if Light was paying attention or not. The guy was, after all, clueless.

"Well, I can only imagine. It would get pretty irritating. And I can't believe he threatened to put me on the list!! I mean, that freaked me out enough-"he continued to prattle on, but Light suddenly heard the noise he was waiting for; the sound of Matsuda pacing, just like he always did while on the phone.

_So clueless and so predictable._

Light smirked, stood up, and began walking towards the camera. He knew Matsuda wasn't paying attention to the monitors anymore. When pacing the young man actually didn't pay attention to _anything. _He'd run into L a few times, starting a few arguments and fights.

Light coughed to cover up a chuckle.

Once at the cameras he took the round picture and placed it over the lens, fitting it just right. It was a picture of Light's room with a lump underneath the covers, obviously meant to be Light, with the lights turned off. The picture served two purposes.

One was obviously to make it look like Light was asleep in his room. The second was so Light could sneak out while doing whatever he wanted without the fear of being watched. It was genius and he instantly knew it was a success.

Matsuda hadn't noticed a thing.

Light yawned into the phone and rustled up the blankets, pretending like he was getting into his bed.

"I mean really, talk- oh, are you tired Light??" Matsuda asked, disappointment apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry Matsuda, I'm getting ready to sleep. I'm dog tired," he yawned again, completing the image.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll leave you in your slumber. Hey, I can see you!! Haha, night Light."

"Night Matsuda," Light said, his voice laced with triumph and mock-tiredness. _What a tool._

Once he hung up the phone he changed again into dark clothes. He considered taking his phone and then realized that was a stupid idea. It was rigged with a GPS system and L would have him tracked down in an instant.

And that would _not _be good.

So instead he left it on his night stand and quietly walked out of his room, keeping close to the dark hallway's walls. He had no cameras to worry about, the only room they kept constant surveillance on was his room, and he appeared to be asleep in it. Still, he had to worry about running into someone.

Luck appeared to be on his side, though, because in no time Light was out the door and onto the streets of Tokyo, safe and in one piece.

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face and he headed for an abandoned house he knew all too well from his past, preparing to unfold plan letter T.

**Oohhh, what plan is about to unfold?? XD**

**I doubt any of you will guess...actually, I doubt if anyone is reading ;D**

**But if you are, plz R&R^^ I haven't wrote fanfiction in awhile, so I'm fairly rusty.**

**...hence the long chapter XD**

**~WS182**


End file.
